


I-Tale engalindelekile nehlekisayo

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	I-Tale engalindelekile nehlekisayo

Amakhona omlomo wakhe avele aqonda phezulu ngaso leso sikhathi lapho ebona insimbi ebhuqayo ihamba iya endaweni yokupaka abasebenzi. Kwakungekho okuphambanisa nje ukuthi isithunzi esinjalo singokwabani, futhi wayekujabulela lokho.

Uhambo lokuya esikoleni somshana wakhe belungasebenzi futhi lungaphazamisi ngokuphelele, kodwa ngokubonakala komqeqeshi we-lacrosse, ihora elichithekile lingathola ithuba lokuzikhulula. Ukumbeka phansi uhlale ekwazi ukumphatha kabi, futhi amnikeze ucingo olungenangqondo ayeselubekezelele nje nodadewabo, angasebenzisa into enjalo manje.

Izikhulumi eziyikhulu zokuhlwitha zivele zahlangana ekhanda lakhe lapho ehlukana endaweni yezivakashi nakulona ebeligcinelwe ubuhlakani, inhlwathi ngayinye kunalena eyedlule. U-Audi wakhe ubengaphatheki kahle phakathi kwamaHondas nama-minivans ayehlala ezikhaleni, iningi lawo eliseduze nesiqu sakhe sakudala, okwakulula ngokwanele ukubona yisipikili esidabukisayo sangaphambi kwesibuko. Kumele ukuthi wabonakala sengathi uyaphaphama, kodwa ngenkani wagcina amehlo akhe phambili kuye njengoba ebulala injini futhi engena nelanga lasemini. Esalunguza ukuzama ukumelana nesibhamu sakhe, wambuka esondela ku-lens yeRay Bans yakhe futhi wakujabulela ukuthola izingalo zakhe zigcwele imishini yokuhlanza izinwele.

Isiphundu sakhe sakhula njengoba ebuka lokho okuqukethwe okubhalwe ezinyaweni zakhe kanye nobuso bakhe obukhulu buvutha bhe ngokufutheka kanye nokujabha okulahliwe ngenxa yesilinganiso esihle. Kwakuyinkulumo ayeyijwayele impela.

Owayengukuphela kukaMiss Brienne Tarth wayethole abasebenzi eKing's Landing High School isemester yangaphambilini ngaphandle kokushisekela okukhulu. Esanda kuphuma eyunivesithi, wayemdala kakhulu kunabaningi abahamba phambili, kodwa okungenani wayenamasentimitha ayisithupha amahle iningi labafana ukuba limhlukanise. Ufundise izincwadi zezikhathi zakudala, abafundi abambalwa abakhethekile ababhaliselelwe futhi ababenendaba kangako, kodwa njengoba unyaka wesikole uqhubeka, washeshe waziwa kuyo yonke indawo yasekolishi njengoMqeqeshi Tarth ngabo bobabili abaqeqeshi kanye nezifundiswa ngokufanayo. Iqembu lamantombazane lacrosse bekuyinqwaba ye-ramshackle, ngenxa yokushoda kwamagama angcono, abalahlekile engakafiki futhi bakwazi ukuguqula inhlanhla yabo. Imidlalo yanqotshwa, isikhathi nesikhathi, futhi abantu baqala ukuqaphela ukuthi i-blonde ixhasa impumelelo yeqembu. Kungekudala amantombazane aba nesenzo sabo ndawonye futhi alibhekisa esifundazweni, futhi ngisho nakuleli dolobhana elingemuva akubanga ubuhlakani ukubona ukuthi yini eguqukile kulelo zibalo. Ukube impumelelo entsha enjalo yenzekile komunye umuntu, kungenzeka ukuthi ibilinganisa nenkazimulo ... kepha bekungenjalo lapha.

Umqeqeshi uTarth washeshe wakhombisa ukuthi wayengeyena omunye wamaphuzu. Ugwema imikhosi yeqembu futhi wazenza ayinqabile ngemuva kwemidlalo nemikhuba ngokuhambisa imishini iye futhi ibuya nayo enkundleni. Iziteshi zezindaba zakule ndawo zifunde ngokushesha ukuxoxisana naye zingenathemba, hleze zinganakwa isithombe esingelona usizo sowesifazane omude, ongahloniphiyo obukele phansi ngenkathi enikeza izimpendulo ze-monosyllabic ngemfihlo yokuphumelela kweqembu lakhe. UJaime wayekwazi lokhu kangcono kunabaningi, ngoba wayengomunye walabo ababexoxisana nabo.

Njengomphathi wezemidlalo, futhi omunye waba bathandwa kakhulu eWesteros ngaleso sikhathi, uJaime Lannister wayevame ukunamathela kumaligi amakhulu. Ukuthola kwakhe imidlalo kungenzeka kube yinkinga nokungabibikho kwabasebenzi abasebenza naye kancane, kepha i-charisma yakhe (ingasaphathwa yithonya likayise) yaqeda noma ikuphi ukungathandeki esiteshini esingahle sikuthole ngokumshiya esimeni kunoma yimuphi umdlalo / ubuqhawe / ama-finals kungenzeka adlulisa. Ngokuphindisela, akazange abaphoxe. Izilaleli zazihlale zingena lapho zizolalela noma yini iNgonyama kaLannister eyayikushoyo emhlabeni wezemidlalo, impikiswano njengoba kungenzeka ... nangemva kwaleyo ndaba yonke ekhaliphile phezu kwesihlava sayo ikhanda leNFL ...

Kepha lawo macala abephulwe, futhi ukubukelwa akuzange kubhekane nakancane nayo, ngakho-ke ngokuvamile wayengahluphi ngamazambane amancane anjengamaqembu amantombazane asesikoleni esiphakeme. Wayezicelile mathupha lesi sabelo, yize ukwenza kwakhe kanjalo kwamethusa abantu abaphezulu. Kuyavunywa, wayenesifiso esikhulu ukuthola ukuthi yini lena ekhetheke kakhulu ngaleyo 'ntombazane' entsha edolobheni, ngoba ngenxa yalokho akubona ngaye eceleni, wayengeyona into ebaluleke ukuyibona. Lokho kwashintsha lapho Umshana wakhe ubengayeki ukucula izindumiso zakhe.

UMyccella wayengekho eqenjini le-lacrosse, noma ngabe wayenokungabaza okuncane ukuthi uzokwenza isihogo esisodwa somdlali uma enganquma ukuzama ukukusiza. Udadewabo wake wexakeka lapho indodakazi yakhe okuwukuphela kwayo, eyayizame kakhulu ukugxilisa izindinganiso zayo zobesifazane, imemezele ukuthi yayisayine ukubhalisela ukuzilungiselela unyaka we-cheerleader ngonyaka wayo omusha. Ngemuva kokuba uMyccella enze iqembu, uCersei wayehlale amasonto amasonto mayelana nokukhohlakala kwakho konke, noma bekubonakala kusobala kuye ngemuva komdlalo wokuqala ukuthi le ntombazane yayimsulwa nje lapho.


End file.
